Procedures for encrypting and decrypting data for temporary or permanent storage, or transmission over non-secure links, are generally known in the art. Most encryption algorithms employ an encryption key to encrypt data. Successful use of an encryption algorithm thus typically requires that the station receiving the encrypted transmission or reading the encrypted data from storage have the same key used to encrypt the data in order to decrypt it. Accordingly, no unauthorized party should know or have access to the encryption key that is being used.
Encryption techniques are numerous, and many have been applied to computers and computer data. However, further enhancements are deemed desirable, particularly, in techniques for preventing an unauthorized party from having access to the encryption key.